Get Another Boyfriend
by anon-onthewall
Summary: Prompt. Slariel Heath Slater/Justin Gabriel. Mentions of past Justin Gabriel/Alex Riley


**Title: Get Another Boyfriend.**

**Pairing: Slariel, mentions of past Justin Gabriel/Ale Riley**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: Mentions of sex, swearing.**

**Author's note: Another prompt from my amazing friend 3**

**Prompt: JustinxYour Choice. Get another boyfriend.**

**

* * *

**

"Seriously?" Heath is banging on the bathroom door and Justin nearly jumps out of his skin, "If you're gonna self service then keep your damn voice down!"

Justin flushes and he loses the moment. He hadn't meant to be so loud, it had just…slipped out. He sighs and turns the water to a colder temperature, letting it cool him down and turn him off.

Heath is sprawled out on the bed, eyes on the TV, when Justin comes out in just a towel. The high flyer slips into some sweats and flops back on the bed. He lets out a heavy sigh and cover his eyes with his arm.

"Dude, you need to get laid. Bad," Heath says as he turns down the volume on the TV and sits up.

"Easier said than done," Justin arches his back off the bed and stretches; Heath can't help but lick his lips at the sight.

"No way. Just pick a ring rat and get it done," he shakes his head and draws his attention back to the TV, "There are a sea of cute girls…or well in your case little twinks just waiting to get inside your trunks," Heath teases, "C'mon. There's gotta be at least one that would get your little gay rocks off."

"Shut up," Justin mutters and chucks a pillow at his friend, "You know I'm not like that anyway-"

"What? Gay? I'm pretty sure when I walked in on you going down on Riley back in Florida it sort of confirmed it-"

Justin feels a slight pang in his chest at the other's name but he tries to ignore it, "You know that's not what I'm talking about. I don't sleep around. If you wanna enjoy that, fine but I-"

"Want a relationship, I know, I know," Heath finishes Justin's sentence, one he's heard millions of times, "Get another boyfriend then," he offers like always and Justin ust sighs sadly. "Just…is it really still that…bad?" Heath sits up properly and turns so he's looking at his friend, "It's been nearly a year-"

"Yeah and I get to watch him every fucking night practically dry humping Mike in the locker room and following him around like a puppy and they're always touching and-and kissing! I get away from FCW and I think I'm finally gonna get over him but then they decide to actually do something with him! Like…really?" By now Justin has gotten up from the bed and he's pacing about the room franticly, "Not only do they bring him onto NXT but he ends up on Raw! I can't get away from him! It's not-it's not fair!" Justin trails off into his native tongue. He can't decide if he's furious or he wants to cry. He hates that Alex still gets him so upset and he's spent the last few months since Alex came up to Raw with Mike trying to ignore it all. Alex wasn't even officially on the roster!

"Justin…calm down," Heath grabs the smaller by the shoulders and tries to hold him still, "C'mon relax. Breath. You're scarin' me Angel."

Justin nearly melts at the old name. He lets his shoulders slump forward but he's still so tense. Heath leads him to the bed, pushing him to sit on the edge before moving to sit behind him. He turns the volume back up on the movie playing on TV then his fingers rest of Justin's shoulder for a moment before starting to massage him. Justin feels himself slipping back into memories from days he'd rather forget.

Like sitting on _their_ bed in his home in Florida much like this. "Baby, you did such a good job tonight," Alex would whisper against his ear. Even if he'd lost a match the younger always told him he was amazing. Alex would rub out his sore muscles and kiss his way over each affliction before laying Justin back and making love to him. Or at least that's what Justin thought they were doing until the day he walked into the locker room to surprise his lover. It was their _anniversary_ for fucks sake. Justin had pulled every favor he had to get those reservations. He had dressed his nicest and brought clothes for Alex who had been at the gym training. He had opened the door with a wide smile that immediately dropped as soon as he saw Alex buried to the hilt in someone else muttering words only meant for a lover.

He hadn't needed to tell Alex to pack his things when the younger walked in the door much later that night but he had, in halted words, ended their relationship.

"How long?" Justin had managed in watery words from where he sat at the kitchen table over a cup of coffee that long gone cold.

Alex paused, hand on the door knob, "A while. Few months maybe…" he trailed off pathetically. He couldn't even look at Justin, just stared at the door in front of him. He took a deep breath, about to turn around and plead his case, beg for forgiveness, when a ceramic coffee mug whirled by his head and smashed against the door, shattering into dozens of pieces upon impact.

"Get out," Justin's voice was hard and unforgiving. Alex had never heard him like this. It had stunned Alex; all he could do was stand there and stare at his ex-lover, mouth hung open in shock. "I said get out! Now!" Alex scrambled to compose himself when Justin jumped up from the table and he was gone before the other even reached the doorframe but that didn't stop Justin from yelling obscenities at the other's car as it sped down the street.

Soft kisses on his neck gently tug Justin from the memories. He subconsciously rolls his head to the side, giving the other better access.

"I was always there to take care of you," Heath murmurs, his fingers still working into the tense muscles of Justin's back, "You never noticed but I was always there."

"I always noticed," Justin finds himself mumbling in return, nearly unaware of what's really going on, "You're my best friend…" a soft sigh slips past his lips and his eyes slip shut when Heath nibbles on the sensitive spot behind his ear, "You were there the night I kicked him out…and every night after that until-until I was okay-"

"I'm still here…but you're still not okay. You've never let me in and I've never been able to tell you-" Heath stops short, he hadn't meant to say that last part.

"Tell me what?" Justin turns so he can look properly at Heath.

Well, there's no turning back now, the redhead thinks and takes a deep breath, "That I wanted to, still want to, take care of you the way Alex didn't. I'd never hurt you."

Justin's taken aback by the words. Not only had he always believed his friend was straight but he can't believe he missed all the obvious signs. "You mean that?"

Heath just nods. He's not so good with the whole words and emotions thing. It's just not like him, not something he does very often. "Yeah, always. I just couldn't ever find a way to tell you but I'm…I'm telling you now. So uhm…so let me take care of you. Please? Let me…let me help you try again…"

"So I should do it then?" Justin asks and Heath is momentarily confused.

"Do what?"

"Get another boyfriend…." He's embarrassed now, face flushing. Maybe he was just mishearing Heath and when he told him to get another boyfriend he hadn't meant himself. The high flyer sinks his teeth into his lower lip and tries to get up but Heath's arms wrap around his waist and keep him in place.

Heath smiles into Justin's neck, burying his face there for a moment and taking in the other's freshly showered scent before pulling back and taking Justin's face in his hands. He presses their foreheads together and stares directly into Justin's nervous eyes. "Only if it's me."

The smile that breaks across Justin's face is enough to let Heath know he's said the right thing and when they kiss he wishes he hadn't waited so long to tell the other how he felt but at least he'd finally done. At least he was finally going to help Justin in all the ways he couldn't as just his best friend.. At least Justin was finally getting another boyfriend.


End file.
